O Segredo de Lílian
by Lina Bars
Summary: COMPLETA Uma short de apenas três capítulos sobre uma caixa deixada na porta da casa de Gina e Harry, contendo segredos sobre a vida de Lílian Evans. Um pergaminho que conta seu verdadeiro e complicado romance com Tiago Potter.
1. A Caixa

Já fazia dois anos que Harry e Gina estavam casados e há poucos dias tinham descoberto que seu primeiro filho estava por vir. O humor de Gina mudara drasticamente e ela não fazia outra coisa a não ser arrumar os cômodos da casa.

Até que um dia, ao abrir a porta para limpar as folhas que caíam das árvores naquele começo de outono, Gina observou a presença misteriosa de uma caixa de papelão aos seus pés. Ela não recordava de ter escutado o som da campainha tocando ou simplesmente de alguém bater na porta. Antes mesmo de pegar a caixa e levá-la para dentro de casa, a ruiva olhou cuidadosamente à procura de uma identificação, até que encontrou um pedaço de papel com letras garranchadas, colado em um dos lados da caixa. Ela teve que se abaixar para ler o que estava escrito. _"Para Harry Potter, de sua Tia Petúnia."_

Gina então pegou a caixa no chão e se surpreendeu ao observar que ela não pesava tanto quanto aparentava. Harry estava viajando a trabalho e só voltaria dali a uma semana. Ela estava muito curiosa para saber o que havia dentro da caixa e se perguntou se seria invasão de privacidade ela abrir a caixa endereçada ao seu marido. Depois de muito relutar, ela não se segurou e abriu a caixa.

Havia muitos papéis e roupas enroladas em uma espécie de sacola. Gina se perguntou se aqueles não seriam objetos que outrora pertenceram a Harry, mas chegou à conclusão de que isso não era possível, já que as roupas eram femininas. Foi então quando ela percebeu que um dos papéis possuíam as mesmas letras garranchadas que identificavam a caixa e adiantou-se para ler o que havia escrito.

_Harry,  
Há muitos anos, no mesmo dia em que lhe encontrei em uma cesta na porta de minha casa, esta caixa foi deixada ao seu lado. O motivo de eu nunca ter lhe contado isso é que nem eu mesma quis abri-la na época, pois tinha medo que me trouxessem lembranças fortes demais. Mas o tempo passou e eu acabei esquecendo da existência desta caixa. E só agora, quando voltei para a casa nos Alfeneiros rapidamente para empacotar todos os meus pertences e me mudar para outra cidade (como aquele povo do seu mundo nos aconselhou), foi que a redescobri.  
Como não tinha muita utilidade para mim, resolvi lhe envia-la.  
Petúnia._

Gina não pôde deixar de sentir raiva da tia de Harry. Esse tempo todo em que ele fez de tudo para conseguir uma lembrança que fosse de seus pais e Petúnia possuía toda essa caixa guardada, privando Harry de descobrir mais sobre o seu próprio passado.

A ruiva hesitou antes de matar sua curiosidade, mas não se conteve e resolveu ler um pergaminho dobrado que ocupava o topo de toda aquela papelada. Nele, com letras muito bem desenhadas, havia a palavra_ "Segredo"_ escrita. Sentindo-se um pouco culpada, Gina desdobrou o pergaminho e percebeu que havia muita coisa a ser lida. Ela tinha a tarde praticamente toda livre, pois era sábado e a única coisa programada era dormir, até que às 8h da noite ela fosse se encontrar com sua família na Toca, em um jantar tradicional que ocorria todo primeiro sábado do mês, em que todos os seus irmãos costumavam levar as esposas e os filhos.

_Hoje é um dia realmente especial e eu preciso registrá-lo. Aliás, não só registrá-lo, como também escrever como foi que cheguei até aqui. Hoje faz um mês que eu e Tiago voltamos o namoro. Exatamente, voltamos._

Desde meu quarto ano em Hogwarts, Tiago não parava de ficar no meu pé. Ele sempre foi um galinha de primeira, mas sempre que podia arranjava uma maneira de chamar a minha atenção. No começo, ele tirava brincadeiras por me achar dedicada demais aos estudos - isso para não dizer CDF, palavra que ele usava. Mas com o tempo ele começou a me chamar para sair mesmo. Se houvesse visita a Hogsmeade, ele me azucrinava para que eu o acompanhasse. E o pior de tudo é que ele usava aqueles amigos marotos dele para fazer coro. Quando havia baile, ele queria porque queria que eu fosse seu par. No começo eu ainda tinha forças para recusar e não me surpreendia ao encontrá-lo logo em seguida com uma garota qualquer. Ele, o Sirius e o Remus (seus melhores amigos) disputavam para ver quem "colecionava" mais garotas em seu histórico. E isso eu sei porque ele me confessou um dia desses. Mas, como eu ia dizendo, nada disso me assustava, pois eu já estava acostumada. Só me perguntava porque ele não parava de encher o meu saco. Eu suspeitava até que ele pudesse ter feito algum tipo de aposta com os amigos para provar que me conquistaria, mas outro dia desses também o interroguei sobre isso e recebi um "não" bastante firme.

Então, no quinto ano, ele venceu! Exatamente. Para o meu azar, eu fiquei perdidamente apaixonada por um dos garotos mais galinhas de toda Hogwarts. A essa altura eu já tinha aceitado sair com ele para uma festa escondida na Sala Precisa, mas quando chegamos lá descobri que não havia mais ninguém a não ser nós dois. E, para o meu espanto, havia uma mesa para dois lugares no centro do aposento com velas sobre um tecido vermelho muito bonito. O ambiente estava realmente muito romântico, com iluminação feita simplesmente por velas penduradas nas paredes. E Potter era tão persuasivo que tinha conseguido trazer um elfo-doméstico da cozinha para nos servir a comida. Eu me surpreendi bastante com tudo aquilo e se já estava apaixonada por ele, tudo simplesmente se confirmou. Não tinha como eu ficar com raiva. Foi tudo maravilhoso. Naquela mesma noite ele me pediu em namoro e eu, cega de paixão, aceitei.

Mas... Como nada é perfeito... Dois meses se passaram e Tiago começou a agir muito estranho. Ele queria ficar cada vez menos tempo comigo. Fugia para ficar com os amigos, o que me deixava extremamente triste. Nós ainda não estávamos íntimos o bastante para que eu pudesse cobrar atenção dele. Então tudo o que eu fazia era sofrer calada. Quer dizer, não tão calada assim. Minha melhor amiga, Eva, ouvia tudo. Todas as minhas frustações. No começo ela defendia Potter, dizia que homem era assim mesmo. Mas com o passar do tempo ela começou a abrir meus olhos.

Até que um dia eu não agüentei. Fui conversar sério com ele e perguntei se ele gostava de mim. Não é difícil imaginar qual foi a minha tristeza ao ouvi-lo dizer que estava em dúvida. Disse que precisava de um tempo para pensar e tudo o que eu disse foi que nosso namoro estava acabado. Eu não queria ficar com alguém que não sabia se gostava de mim. Quero dizer, foram 3 meses de um namoro em que ele nem sequer me disse que gostava de mim, ou que me adorava. As primeiras semanas tinham sido maravilhosas, mas quando fomos nos tornando mais próximos, ele recuou.

Passei mais de um mês sofrendo muito. Eva já não sabia mais o que fazer para mudar meu humor. Até que um dia ela veio com uma idéia maravilhosa.

"Lily, a única coisa que vai te fazer esquecer o Tiago é começar a sair com outra pessoa."

Admito que na hora não achei essa idéia tão maravilhosa assim, até porque eu achava muito difícil alguém se interessar por mim. Achava que iria espantar qualquer um, como provavelmente eu tinha feito para Potter.

Mas à medida que o tempo foi passando, comecei a suspeitar que aquela era a única saída. Doía ver Tiago de mãos dadas com outras garotas. Ele sempre foi muito querido e algumas dessas garotas só queriam realmente sua amizade, mas a maioria queria outra coisa.

Até que um dia, enquanto estudava na Biblioteca, vi um garoto bem bonito que chamou a minha atenção. É lógico que eu já o tinha visto em Hogwarts, mas naquele dia ele me chamou ainda mais atenção. Seu nome é Nate Sawyer e ele realmente não é de se "jogar fora". Mas ele parecia bastante concentrado no que lia e eu não sabia como puxar conversa com ele. Então tive uma idéia: perguntar se o livro que ele estava lendo era o Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos da Philida Spore, que era um livro que eu realmente tinha procurado na estante de Herbologia.

"Não, não é! Mas eu também o procurei agora pouco para ler e não o encontrei", ele respondeu todo atencioso.

E a partir daí a conversa teve início. Diverti-me muito com Nate, ele é muito inteligente. E no mesmo dia ele me chamou para acompanhá-lo na próxima visita a Hogsmeade. Eu, claro, não pude negar. E finalmente comecei a sentir um fogo acendendo dentro de mim, uma alegria para uma nova aventura.

No mesmo dia em que almoçamos juntos em Hogsmeade, depois de rirmos muito juntos, ele me beijou. E devo confessar que foi um beijo muito bom. Não tão bom quanto o beijo do Potter, claro, mas teve seu valor. E quando voltamos a Hogwarts, ele me pediu em namoro. Eu aceitei. Sabe, ele sabia como me fazer bem, como fazer eu me sentir bem comigo mesma. Algo que Tiago não sabia. 


	2. De Volta ao Início

_No começo do meu namoro com Nate, nós evitávamos sair em público. Foi mais por um pedido meu do que qualquer outra coisa. Havia poucos meses que meu namoro com Potter tinha acabado e eu não queria ser mal vista. E, devo admitir, tinha medo que Tiago me achasse uma "vagabunda" ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Pois é, eu ainda pensava nele. E muito._

_Então, poucos dias depois que Nate e eu tinhamos começado a namorar, vi Tiago beijando outra garota. E foi de embrulhar o meu estômago. Essa cena eu ainda não tinha visto desde que nós tinhamos acabado o namoro e eu me senti realmente muito mal com tudo isso. Mesmo que Nate estivesse me fazendo feliz, eu não conseguia esquecer o idiota do Potter. E o pior foi que ele me viu. Mas também, quem manda ficar se agarrando no meio de um corredor de Hogwarts, por onde passam dezenas de estudantes todo dia? Quando me viu ele ficou todo sem graça. E era para ficar, mesmo._

_Já estava começando a sentir raiva de Tiago, mas ainda não conseguia esquecê-lo. É claro que eu não dizia nada disso pro Nate, ele não merecia. Às vezes até me sentia culpada por estar com ele pensando em outro. Mas eu não estava completamente errada. Eu sentia algo pelo Nate também. Quando a gente se via de noite, eu ia dormir toda sonhadora, desejando ficar com ele o tempo todo._

_Até que um dia ele exigiu me ver mais vezes. E em público. Ele já não agüentava me ver às escondidas, queria dizer ao mundo que estávamos juntos. E eu tive que aceitar. Já fazia um mês que estávamos juntos e ele seria capaz de acabar o namoro se eu não aceitasse._

_Então eu aceitei. Ora essa, o Tiago já tinha deixado claro para o mundo que não era mais comprometido a mim. Por que eu tinha que adiar minha felicidade por causa dele ou simplesmente pelo medo do que os outros poderiam achar de mim? Eva ficou super feliz e dizia que o Potter iria ficar louco de ciúmes ao me ver sorridente ao lado de outro garoto que não ele. Quer dizer, eu nunca tinha saído com outro garoto em toda a minha vida a não ser o Tiago. Então ele tinha muitos motivos para se gabar. Mas devo admitir que não acreditei tanto assim na Eva. O que se passava na minha cabeça era que Potter já conseguira o que queria comigo. Talvez me conquistar fosse uma meta de sua vida e ele já tinha ultrapassado esse obstáculo. Não havia mais nada que o prendesse a mim._

_Mas, não sei se por sorte ou não, eu estava enganada. Duas semanas depois de eu ter admitido que estava namorando Nate, Tiago "acordou". Eu estava saindo de uma aula de Transfigurações, toda preocupada no número de trabalhos para fazer, quando alguém veio correndo até mim e me segurou pelo ombro. Era Tiago. Logo em seguida, ele se colocou à minha frente e ficou respirando, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Meu coração quis pular para fora de tão nervosa que eu fiquei. Pois é! O coração não aprende!_

_"Lily! Eu preciso conversar com você!"_

_"Conversar comigo? Sobre o quê? Tem que ser agora?", eu tinha que evitar ao máximo o contato com ele._

_"Tem que ser agora, sim! Por favor..."_

_"Mas agora nós temos aula de Poções, Tiago! E eu não posso faltar"_

_"Por favor, Lily! Eu te peço para que falte aula pelo menos uma vez na sua vida! Só hoje! É importante o que eu tenho para lhe falar..."_

_É claro que ele não merecia. Quero dizer, ele me seduziu, me conquistou e quando eu estava perdidamente apaixonada, ele simplesmente me deixou de lado! Mas Lílian Evans é muito tola. E muito curiosa também._

_"Tudo bem. Mas espero que seja importante, mesmo", eu respondi a contragosto._

_Tiago soltou um sorriso tão lindo que eu quase me desmanchava. Mas tinha que continuar firme. Ele foi andando na frente e eu o acompanhei atrás. E quando percebi para onde ele estava me levando, senti meu rosto queimar. Exatamente, ele estava me levando para a Sala Precisa. E a arrumação era aquela mesma que ele tinha feito para me conquistar alguns meses atrás. Eu me senti uma idiota, devo confessar. Na certa, ele faz isso com todas, eu pensei. Ele e os amigos galinhas dele._

_"Você não tem vergonha, não?", eu perguntei indignada e percebi a cara dele de assustado._

_"Como assim?"_

_"Eu já saquei a sua, Tiago! Você trás todas para cá!! Por que você não desiste de mim, hem? Você realmente encarnou em mim, né? É divertido me fazer sofrer, é?"_

_"Calma, Lily! Não é nada do que você está pensando!"_

_"Ah, não? E o que é então?", eu perguntei, cética._

_"Lily...", ele começou olhando para mim todo sério. "Eu te amo"_

_Eu não acreditei, é lógico. Ele só podia tá de brincadeira comigo! Porque em 3 meses de namoro ele nunca me falou algo parecido com isso. Então eu comecei a rir e pelo visto ele não gostou._

_"Eu sei que é difícil para você acreditar em mim, Lily. Você tem toda a razão! Mas o que eu estou querendo lhe dizer é que eu sinto algo muito forte por você!"_

_"Ah certo... E por que você não me disse isso enquanto estávamos juntos? Oportunidades não faltaram."_

_"Eu sei, Lily, eu sei... Acontece que eu demorei para perceber isso! Eu precisei ver que poderia te perder para sentir isso!"_

_"Ah, tá... Que jeito moderno de se amar alguém... Você beija outras meninas e ainda tem a cara de pau de vir aqui me dizer que ama..."_

_"Mas, Lily... Sair com essas meninas não teve nenhum significado para mim! Só você tem valor, só você sabe me deixar nervoso, sem jeito... É em você que eu penso, é com você que eu sonho... Sempre!"_

_"E como é que esse sentimento acabou tão rápido enquanto estivemos juntos?"_

_"Lily...", ele chegou perto de mim e segurou minhas mãos. "Eu sei o quanto deve ser difícil para você me entender... Eu sei que te fiz sofrer... E você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo disso! Mas enquanto nós estivemos juntos, eu comecei a sentir algo por você que me dava medo. Eu sentia muito medo de te perder. Enquanto estávamos juntos era sempre perfeito, e eu sentia um medo muito grande de te perder... Mas isso me assustava, Lily. E eu não queria me sentir daquele jeito, sabe? Então eu achei que se acabasse o namoro, talvez as coisas voltassem a ser como antes..."_

_"Nunca ouvi uma desculpa tão mal feita!", foi o que eu respondi. Tudo o que ele disse não fazia o menor sentido para uma pessoa como eu que não entendia esse lado masculino de querer se sentir sempre livre. Hoje, depois de conhecer melhor o Tiago e seus amigos, comecei a entender melhor o que ele quis dizer naquele momento._

_"Mas eu estou falando do fundo do meu coração, Lily! E estou aqui para lhe dizer o que sinto! Eu te amo, Lílian! E quero desfazer o meu erro... Quero te fazer muito feliz!"_

_"Agora é tarde, Tiago. Eu tenho um namorado que já me faz feliz e eu não quero errar mais uma vez, ao me entregar a você."_

_"Mas, Lily...", eu pude ver aquele olhar triste dele. Até tive pena, mas tinha que ser firme. Afinal de contas, se ele me amava mesmo, ele não iria desistir de mim tão fácil._

_"E além do mais, eu tenho algo muito importante para fazer agora: tenho uma aula para assistir. Tchau, Potter", e saí da Sala Precisa segurando um choro teimoso na garganta._

_Os dias que sucederam esse acontecimento foram um tanto quanto estranhos. Nate começou a perceber que havia algo estranho comigo e eu tinha que mentir sempre, dizendo que nada havia acontecido. Tiago estava sempre sério. Eu comecei a observá-lo melhor, para ver em quantos dias ele iria arranjar uma garota nova. Mas ele estava realmente muito estranho._

_Até que um dia, enquanto eu estava sentada sozinha na biblioteca, concentrada em meu livro de DCAT, fui abordada por um maroto._

_"Evans?", perguntou Sirius, o mais exibicionista e galinha de todos. Eu levantei os olhos curiosa. E ele prosseguiu:_

_"Posso me sentar aqui?"_

_"Aconteceu alguma coisa?", perguntei assustada, com medo de que tivesse acontecido algo a Tiago._

_"Mais ou menos...", ele respondeu enquanto se sentava. "Bem, o motivo de eu ter vindo aqui falar com você é um pouco esquisito. Mas isso devia ser feito mais cedo ou mais tarde."_

_"Ai, por Merlin! Fala logo o que aconteceu!"_

_"Você tem que voltar para o Tiago!"_

_Uma piada isso. Só podia ser! Uma conspiração contra mim? Todos queriam me ver sofrer mais uma vez?_

_"É sério. Eu não agüento mais ver o Tiago desse jeito! E só você pode fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso. Então, mesmo que eu seja contra compromissos... Por favor, volta para o Tiago!"_

_Eu fiquei estarrecida, é lógico. Mas fiquei também muito irritada. Eles pensam o quê? Que eu iria estar à disposição do Potter no momento em que ele decidisse que queria ficar comigo? Quero dizer, eu sou obrigada a atender seus mimos? Não. Eu tinha um namorado de quem gostava muito! Tá, eu reconhecia que não gostava tanto do Nate quanto tinha um dia gostado do Tiago. Mas eu tinha fé de que isso era só uma questão de tempo._

_"Então eu faço um pedido a vocês: parem de me importunar! Minha história com o Tiago acabou! E, aliás... acabou porque foi ele mesmo quem quis assim!"_

_"Evans... Você tem certeza do que tá dizendo?"_

_É lógico que eu não tinha. Mas eu achava que era ele quem devia lutar por mim._

_"Se ele realmente gostasse de mim, como você está dizendo aí, será que não era ele quem deveria estar aqui pedindo para eu voltar?"_

_"Mas o Tiago já perdeu as esperanças! Você não entende? Ele não acredita mais que vocês ficarão juntos. Ele só tá sofrendo porque pensa que acabaram as chances dele."_

_"Tá certo, Sirius... Seu recado foi dado. Agora, se você quiser me dar licença... Eu tenho muito o que estudar."_

_É lógico que depois que ele foi embora, eu não consegui pensar em outra coisa, a não ser nos melhores momentos do meu namoro com o Tiago. E se eu estivesse errada? E se ele realmente estivesse sofrendo por mim e, por causa disso, pudesse mudar? Mas não... Eu não podia cair nessa tentação. Eu tinha que ser forte, tinha que ter amor próprio._

_Mais alguns dias se passaram e Tiago continuou apático e sumido. Eu mal o via nos ambientes sociais, muito menos beijando outras garotas, como eu imaginava que ele fosse estar. E tudo isso estava começando a perturbar o meu namoro com Nate. Ele percebia que eu estava sempre distante, pensando em algo que não tinha nada a ver com a gente. Isso estava começando a me fazer mal porque a última coisa que eu queria era magoar alguém tão querido._

_E então aconteceu. Certa noite tive um sonho muito estranho. Daqueles que a gente pensa que são presságios. Primeiro eu sonhei que eu e Tiago estávamos juntos e era tudo perfeito, como no começo do nosso namoro. Ele era todo atencioso e, para completar, dizia o tempo todo que me amava e que queria passar o resto da vida dele ao meu lado. Era como estar no paraíso... Mas, logo em seguida, ele estava com outra garota e passava por mim caçoando muito, dizendo que eu iria perder todo aquele carinho e afeto que ele teria para me dar, se eu não ficasse com ele. Foi de embrulhar o estômago essa parte do sonho e eu me acordei assustada, suando._

_Para piorar, quando desci para tomar meu café-da-manhã o vi conversando com a menina do sonho. Ela era uma quartanista da grifinória e eu já tinha lhe visto antes pelo Castelo, mas achei que era coincidência demais ter sonhado o que sonhei com ela, uma noite antes de vê-la tão atenciosa com o Tiago. Eu tentei não olhar, não prestar atenção. Juro que tentei. Mas não consegui. E até percebi ele me olhar espreitando sua conversa, o que me fez ficar vermelha como um tomate._

_Aquela imagem do meu sonho não saía da minha cabeça o dia todo. E quando encontrei Nate à noite, simplesmente achei que não fazia mais sentido estar com ele. Então acabei o namoro. Ele parecia já esperar por isso, mas ainda assim ficou um pouco chateado. É claro que não contei que estava pensando em outra pessoa, mas acredito que ele se sentiu um pouco como eu me senti quando meu namoro com Tiago acabou. Foi impossível não me sentir culpada, mas hoje eu sei que a gente supera certos traumas com mais facilidade do que imagina._

* * *

N/a: Geeente, to vendo que tem muita gente lendo essa fic, mas não vejo review nenhuma! ( Cadê?? Preciso saber o q vcs estão achando!! hehehe

Beijão

Lina.


	3. Felicidade Eternizada

_Eu e Nate continuamos amigos, mas eu evitava encontrá-lo, com medo de me sentir culpada. Então, desisti de estudar tanto na biblioteca e comecei a estudar mais na sala comunal da Grifinória. Devo dizer que era difícil conseguir me concentrar lá, porque havia sempre alunos afoitos que não paravam de conversar besteira. Mas é lógico que eu me aproveitava da minha posição de monitora para mandá-los calar a boca, eventualmente. Eva às vezes se sentia envergonhada com essa minha ação, mas tenho certeza que ela também saía ganhando nessas situações._

_Até que numa noite muito fria de dezembro, _ele _apareceu. Já fazia alguns dias que não via Tiago direito, mas dessa vez seu humor parecia ter melhorado um pouco. Eu estava sentada em um sofá lendo um livro de DCAT, quando ele se sentou do meu lado. Nem precisa dizer que eu senti meu coração bater em acelerado quando isso aconteceu, né?_

_"Aconteceu alguma coisa?", eu perguntei. Sim, porque havia dias que ele não falava comigo, então eu supunha que deveria ter acontecido alguma coisa para ele ter vindo se sentar ao meu lado._

_"Não que eu saiba... Aconteceu alguma coisa a você?", ele perguntou._

_"N-não...". Ah, que merda! O Potter estava conseguindo me deixar sem graça de novo! Eu pensava que já o tinha superado..._

_"Como está o seu namoro?", ele perguntou olhando para o nada, meio que fazendo aquela pergunta contra a sua própria vontade._

_"Ah... Meu namoro... Eu e Nate não estamos mais juntos."_

_Assim que eu terminei essa frase, Tiago virou-se bruscamente para me encarar e um sorriso brotou em seu rosto._

_"Sério? Quero dizer... E como é que você está?", ele tentou demonstrar preocupação._

_"Foi uma decisão minha, na verdade... Eu estou bem, obrigada."_

_Silêncio. Nós dois ficamos sentados, um do lado do outro, olhando para frente. Dava para sentir aquela pressão no ar. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que dizer. De vez em quando eu olhava para ele e tentava falar alguma coisa, mas logo em seguida, quando percebia que ele ia se virar para me encarar, eu virava o rosto para frente, sentindo meu rosto queimar._

_Por que ele é tão lindo? Por que ele tem esse poder tão forte de me deixar completamente perdida, louca de vontade de ser envolvida por aqueles braços largos? Por que eu não conseguia me controlar naquele momento? Essas perguntas eu não consegui responder até hoje, só sei que o que aconteceu depois de tudo isso foi responsável pela minha atual felicidade._

_"Tiago...", eu finalmente disse._

_"Sim?", ele me olhou ansioso pela minha pergunta._

_"O que é que você sente por mim?", eu perguntei aflita._

_Tiago ficou alguns segundos me analisando com um sorrisinho de canto de boca. Em seguida, ele colocou uma mecha que caía em meu rosto atrás da minha orelha, o que fez com que eu fechasse os olhos, e prosseguiu quase que em sussurro, pois sua boca estava próxima ao meu ouvido._

_"Eu já te disse que te amo, Lílian. E continuo te amando cada dia mais..."_

_Eu não conseguia me conter de felicidade. Aquelas palavras fizeram cada pêlo do meu corpo se arrepiar e eu senti uma súbita vontade de beijar seus lábios. Então eu abri os olhos e percebi que ele se aproximava para me beijar. Eu me deixei levar pelo momento e senti a mesma mão dele que tinha colado uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha me apertar pela cintura. Eu também o segurei com força e aquele beijo se intensificou com muita rapidez, como se tivesse sido esperado por toda a vida. Era como se a gente quisesse vencer o tempo perdido._

_Minutos depois eu me afastei do beijo mais demorado de toda a minha vida, arfando. Eu tinha que parar, se não eu não sei até onde aquilo chegaria._

_"O que foi?", ele perguntou abrindo os olhos._

_"Ta bom por hoje, né?", eu perguntei enquanto arrumava meus cabelos que tinham ficado um pouco rebeldes após o beijo intenso._

_Ele pareceu não ouvir o que eu tinha dito e quis continuar o beijo. Eu me distanciei e coloquei minha mão levemente sobre sua boca._

_"É sério, Tiago... E além do mais, está tarde."_

_Ele tirou minha mão e depositou um beijo carinhoso sobre minha testa._

_Aquela noite eu mal consegui dormir. Não parava de pensar naquele momento mágico com Tiago. Tinha sido perfeito e ele tinha repetido que me amava. Aquele beijo ansiado demonstrava o quanto ele me queria. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz._

_No dia seguinte me acordei com um sorriso de canto a canto do rosto. Eva percebeu minha felicidade e perguntou o que havia acontecido. Eu disse que ainda não podia dizer nada, pois tinha que confirmar se era tudo real._

_Assim que desci a escada do dormitório, encontrei Tiago conversando com Remo, o maroto mais legal de todos. Eu achei estranho, porque geralmente ele costumava chegar atrasado para o café da manhã. Eu senti meu estômago revirar dentro de mim quando percebi que ele me olhava. Continuei parada onde estava e percebi o ponto de interrogação no rosto de Eva._

_Ele veio andando até mim e, sem nada dizer, depositou um beijo em minha boca._

_"Bom dia", ele disse logo em seguida, olhando para o meu rosto de assustada. "Estava esperando minha namorada descer para acompanhá-la até o café da manhã", ele continuou._

_"Namorada?", eu perguntei._

_"Você não sabia? Eu estou com uma namorada linda agora! E mesmo que ela não queira, eu vou espalhar para o mundo inteiro que ela está comigo!", ele respondeu antes de me dar mais um beijo._

_Eu sorri de felicidade e lhe retribuí o beijo._

_É lógico que tive muito medo de ser enganada mais uma vez, mas hoje faz um mês desde aquele dia e Tiago tem se mostrado cada dia mais apaixonado por mim. Ontem mesmo foi nossa primeira vez na cama. Foi perfeito e mais uma vez, ele preparou um ambiente lindo na Sala Precisa. Eu tenho certeza de que é com ele que quero ficar para o resto da minha vida. Agora estamos os dois mais seguros do que sentimos um pelo outro e sei que nada irá nos separar._

Assim que terminou de ler o que havia escrito no pergaminho, Gina percebeu que havia lágrimas rolando sobre seu rosto. Era muito triste imaginar que duas pessoas inocentes tinham sido tão felizes juntas e tiveram suas vidas tiradas tão cedo. Ela então dobrou o pergaminho novamente e, ao guardá-lo de volta na caixa, percebeu que havia uma foto em meio a todos aqueles papéis e roupas. A ruiva a pegou para analisá-la de perto e viu uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes de aparentemente 16 anos abraçada por um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor que aparentava possuir a mesma idade. Eles pareciam muito apaixonados e não paravam de se olhar. Gina sentiu vontade de rir, pois os dois lembravam muito ela mesma e Harry alguns anos atrás.

Pouco depois ela guardou a foto com carinho e encontrou um envelope fechado, sobre o qual a letra de Lílian dizia: "Minha maior felicidade". Sem hesitar, Gina pegou o envelope e ao abri-lo ela encontrou fotos de Harry pequeno. A vontade de chorar voltou e tudo o que ela mais desejava era que seu marido chegasse logo para desfrutar de todo aquele segredo que revelava o passado de seus pais.

* * *

N/a: Gente, cadê as reviews? Tão triste não saber o que vcs pensam das fics! Escrevam alguma coisa, certo? 

Bjos

Lina.


End file.
